


Rap Battles of Styria

by caramelhollstein, orphan_account, P0tat0witheyes



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla (Web Series) RPF, Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Badass Carmilla, Battle, F/F, Rap Battles, Rap Music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4553874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelhollstein/pseuds/caramelhollstein, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/P0tat0witheyes/pseuds/P0tat0witheyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matska Belmonde and Lola Perry decide to solve their troubles through a rap battle. Yes, a rap battle.<br/>It's the only way! Please, let us know who won in the comments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rap Battles of Styria

**Author's Note:**

> P0tat0witheyes and I decided that after the episode of Carmilla Season 2, Episode 21 we would write a rap battle. Yes, this is going to thing a thing Styria rap battles. Of course, we had to start off with Perry vs Matska, enjoy!
> 
> Potatowitheyes: Mattie  
> Caramelhollstein: Perry

**Perry:** My name is Perry I might be airy,

But I'm no Mattie getting ratty with her little sister getting catty, 

I know Carm is unhappy because Laura over here has decided to play Dora the Explorer,

And save this campus from your silly horror peers 

 

But now it’s time for me to solve some mysteries,

Whilst you ex-board chair over there just hides in misery 

 

**Mattie:** Oh honey, do you realise who you’re talking to? 

Only the greatest vamp, right here at Silas U 

So Perry, Perry very merry, 

How you gonna come back to this, 

I’m the baddest bitch with the baddest sis and baddest diss, 

Like MC Hammer, you can’t touch this 

 

**Perry:** Going to splash you with holy water because your treading round Silas with slaughter on your hands,

With those messed up plans inside that vampiric head of yours, 

Get down on all fours, 

You’re trapped under my floor bitch because you’re my whore

 

**Mattie:** Now, now Miss P, find your chill curly tot, 

You rap like a robot, I can drop it whilst it’s hot, 

And I’ll drop you too, but hot? Oh darling, you’re not 

I spit lyrics like fire, take the bar even higher,

Hell, I’m one badass vampire, 

But you’re stuck in a rut like Lophiiformes, 

Except there’s no little sis, saving your asses on a steed

Therefore I guess for me and her, It’s time to feed 

 

I’ll make you bleed, tear your heart from your chest, 

And all your little friends too, I won’t be needing time to rest, 

I’m the best, you’re a mess, 

What the fuck is that dress?  


I look at you my stomachs churning, wait whats that smell? 

Your buns are burning! 

 

**Perry:** Little friends? Have you met my group, 

We have a Mad Scientist, a Journalist and one of your former troops 

A tall ginger, a tall bro, 

Who will burn you like dough 

They got two armies behind them,

And they don’t fight slow

Oh and we’re not scared of Kitty, 

As long as we got this pretty Hollis over here to give her pity 

 

I’m a natural born leader, 

I will clean any blood stain you leave, 

I know what awful plans you got hiding under your sleeve, 

Admit what you’ve done and run because once we’re through, 

You’ll never see the sun,

Ms. Belmonde

 

**Mattie:** I’d say I care about Silas, but frankly I don’t give a shit 

And tell me, where’s your sanity at? 

Cos like this battle, honey, 

I think you’ve lost it 

 

**Perry:** My sanity is fine “Ms.BossAssBitch”, 

But I’m not really fond of your attitude right now Ms.RudeAssBitch,

And I think you should take a second to be normal, 

Whilst I disinfect myself from the rancid paranormal 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! Let us know what you thought and who won and trust me there will be more coming.


End file.
